


In The Pool Of Holy Writing

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Jack experiences renewal with his priestess of the bath.





	In The Pool Of Holy Writing

Pine scented water ripples and whirls in gentle eddies and clever swirls as she stirs my bathwater with her feet. Sitting on the edge of her malachite tub, she composes liquid poems while I repose in moist tranquility.

She tells me without a word that I am welcome to her world, her bed, her Fire. Within a wet cocoon, I return to the womb. Drifting in my element of water, I sail beyond the withered past. The sere of my soul is saturated. I am made clean in her sacrament, baptized in bubbles.

Her right foot finds me and slowly strokes in fluid caress. I wake to Life, to Love, and moist Communion. The priestess of water rites composes passionate prose with her cherry red painted toes, in the pool of holy writing.


End file.
